Historically, Airlines have been limited in their capability to cross sell, package or bundle travel products from other airlines. Typically, airline members of a group of airlines may cooperate according to “interlining” agreements between airlines, giving them a limited capability to sell seats and flight segment tickets from other airlines together their own flight segments as part of a passenger's itinerary. This “interlining” capability has not been extended to the sale of other “ancillary” travel products connected with flight segment such as baggage or premium seating, particularly during the booking process for the airline tickets themselves. Current Internet based multi-sourced travel product data alignment and search mechanisms suffer significant shortcomings including operational, performance and technical inefficiencies.